Gabrielle Carteris
|birthplace = Scottsdale, Arizona |family = Charles Isaacs Kelsey Rose Isaacs Molly Elizabeth Isaacs James Carteris Marlene Carteris Ernest Carteris |yearsactive = 1987-present }} Gabrielle Anne Carteris is an American actress, voice actress, and trade union leader best known for her role as Andrea Zuckerman in the teen drama television series Beverly Hills, 90210, as well as being the President of the Screen Actors Guild‐American Federation of Television and Radio Artists as of April 9, 2016. Biography Carteris was born on January 2, 1961, to Marlene and Ernest Carteris. Despite being born in Scottsdale, Arizona, Carteris moved to San Francisco, California, when she moved there with her mom after her parents got divorced. Carteris first got into acting while she was attending Redwood High School, study ballet and performing as a mime while she was there. After graduating from Sarah Lawrence College in 1983 with a bachelor's degree in liberal arts, Carteris decided to pursue a career in acting. Carteris got her first on-screen role in 1987, when she was cast as Nancy in an episode of the teenage anthology series CBS Schoolbreak Special. Carteris got her first major recurring role in 1990, when she was cast as Andrea Zuckerman, a determined but shy valedictorian, in the teen drama television series Beverly Hills, 90210. Since then, Carteris has appeared in TV shows such as Code Black, NCIS, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Bionic Commando, Avatar: The Last Airbender, La Pucelle: Tactics, The Agency, Longmire, and Criminal Minds. In addition to acting, Carteris is also well-known for her contributions to the Screen Actors Guild‐American Federation of Television and Radio Artists, a labor union representing over 160,000 actors. Her contributions first started in 2012, when she was first elected executive vice president, and continued in 2016, when she became the acting president of the trade union after the previous president passed away, before eventually being elected as the official president on April 9, 2016. On Criminal Minds Carteris portrayed Nancy Campbell, a woman abducted by highway serial killer-turned-spree killer and abductor Wade Hatchett, in the Season Five episode "Solitary Man". Filmography *NCIS (2018) - Julie Hart *Suicide Note (2016) - Professor Majors *Code Black - 9 episodes (2015-2016) - Amy Wolowitz *Send Me: An Original Web Series - 5 episodes (2016) - Katherine *Longmire (2013) - Barbara Bollman *The Middle (2013) - Colleen Webber *12 Wishes of Christmas (2011) - Sandra *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - 2 episodes (2011) - Laethwen/Vicky Vale (voice) *Make It or Break It (2011) - Doctor *The Event - 2 episodes (2011) - Diane Geller *Criminal Minds - "Solitary Man" (2010) TV episode - Nancy Campbell *Bionic Commando (2009) - Jayne 'Mag' Magdalene/Radio Operator (voice) *Print (2008) - Kathy *My Alibi - 14 episodes (2008) - Principal Tuckerman *Dimples (2008) - Sharon *Dan's Detour of Life (2008) - Cindy Ford *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Gabriell Carteris) *Plot 7 (2007)- Amy McCarthy *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Elektra/Enchantress (voice) *The Wives He Forgot (2006) - Actress on TV (uncredited) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices (voice) *Drake & Josh (2006) - Doctor Phyllis *The Toy Warrior (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *Deck the Halls (2005) - Holly Hall *Crossing Jordan (2005) - Dawn McGuire *A Lover's Revenge (2005) - Detective Shannon Sparks *Palmetto Pointe (2005) - Logan's Mom *Shout About Movies (2004) - Additional Voices (voice) *Combustion (2004) - Laurie Daniels *Nip/Tuck (2003) - Ellie Collins *The Mummy (2003) - Jane Sherman *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Nafia (voice) *The Agency (2003) - Jamar Akil's Wife *Minority Report (2002) - Agatha (voice) *For the People (2002) - Tracy Smith *Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale II (2002) - Unknown Character (voice) *NYPD Blue (2002) - Miss Griffin *The Zeta Project (2002) - Female Tour Guide (voice) *Trapped: Buried Alive (2002) - Emily Cooper *La Pucelle: Tactics (2002) - Angelique (English version, voice) *JAG (2001) - Michelle Stoechler *Malpractice (2001) - Ellen Robertson *Strong Medicine (2001) - Freddie Gosling *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot - 26 episodes (1999-2001) - Doctor Erika Slate (voice) *Full Circle (2001) - Alice *Batman Beyond (2000) - Sable Thorpe (voice) *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 147 episodes (1990-2000) - Andrea Zuckerman *King of the Hill (1999) - Julie/Rita Bevacqua (voice) *Men in Black: The Series (1999) - Unknown Character *Love Boat: The Next Wave (1998) - Brenda *Touched by an Angel - 2 episodes (1996-1998) - Linda Craig/April Campbell *Johnny Bravo - 2 episodes (1997) - Redhead/Brunette/Blonde/Carol/Computer Voice/Woman Scream (voice) *Meet Wally Sparks (1997) - Gabrielle Carteris *To Face Her Past (1996) - Megan Hollander *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Amy Schummer (voice) *TV's All-Time Funniest Sitcom Weddings (1996) - Unknown Character *Mixed Blessings (1995) - Diana Goode Douglas *Seduced and Betrayed (1995) - Cheryl Hiller *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1992) - Fiona (voice) *Raising Cain (1992) - Nan *Jacknife (1989) - College Girl in Bar *ABC Afterschool Specials - 2 episodes (1987-1988) - Cecile/Leslie *Another World - 2 episodes (1988) - Tracy Julian *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1987) - Nancy 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses